L'invitation
by isatis2013
Summary: Petit OS de noël


_L'OS de Noël !_

 _Je le dédie aux meilleures auteures du site : Paige0703, Jade181184 et Nourann_

 _._

 _Joyeux Noël_

 _._

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

.

Le coup l'atteignit dans le dos mais ne le déséquilibra pas vraiment, il en fut juste surpris.

-« Ah je suis désolée ! » s'exclama la jeune femme « Je ne vous avais pas vu ! »

Reese songea que cela n'avait rien d'étonnant au vu de la quantité de paquets qu'elle tenait devant elle.

-« Ce n'est rien » affirma t-il en rétablissant l'équilibre du paquet posé au sommet de la pile « Voulez vous un peu d'aide ? » proposa t-il aimablement

-« Et bien je ne serais pas contre ! » répliqua l'inconnue avec enthousiasme « Ma voiture n'est pas très loin mais je crois que je vais avoir du mal à l'atteindre !»

John la délesta de la moitié de ses paquets et la suivit jusqu'à son véhicule.

-« C'est très gentil de votre part. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû me charger autant, mais il y avait tellement de choses intéressantes dans ce magasin ! Je pensais être obligé d'en visiter plusieurs pour réunir tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour la fête, mais au final il y avait presque tout dans ce magasin alors je me suis dit : pourquoi en faire plusieurs puisque tout est là ? J'ai pensé que j'allais gagner du temps, même si au fond je me dis qu'en rentrant je me rendrais certainement compte que j'ai encore oublié des trucs, c'est toujours comme ça !, et finalement je devrais peut être y retourner, mais bon, là je pensais juste que c'était pratique sans réaliser combien c'est encombrant. Ma voiture est juste là ! » précisa la jeune femme en désignant une berline noire « Enfin je crois que je gagnerais du temps quand même et c'est important, j'ai toujours peur de ne pas être prête ! » Tout en discutant elle déverrouilla la voiture et ouvrit le coffre « Voilà, posez tout là dedans merci ! »

Reese n'était pas fâché d'être arrivé, elle l'étourdissait de son babillage incessant, il en aurait presque regretté de lui avoir proposé son aide !

-« Merci, vraiment c'est très aimable ! » répéta la jeune femme « alors que je vous avais bousculé en plus, sans le vouloir bien sûr ! Mais les rues sont si encombrées à cette période ! Et pourtant noël n'est que dans quatre jours ! Mais ils passeront très vite c'est sur !

-« Sans doute » commenta l'ex agent profitant d'un instant où elle reprenait son souffle pour placer une parole.

-« C'est certain et moi qui vous retarde ! »

-« Non pas du tout »

-« C'est aimable à vous de dire cela mais je le vois bien, vous commencez à peine vos courses » ajouta t-elle en désignant d'un mouvement de la tête le petit paquet que l'ex agent tenait à la main. Evidemment elle ne pouvait pas savoir que c'était là le seul achat qu'il avait à faire et qu'il ne s'agissait même pas d'un cadeau. Pourtant il n'eut pas envie de la détromper. Comme si, pour quelques instants, il pouvait lui aussi faire partit de ces gens si enthousiastes à préparer la fête de la nativité.

-« J'aurais bien assez de temps » jugea t-il

-« En tous cas je vous souhaite bon courage ! » affirma la jeune femme « et encore merci pour votre aide » lança t-elle comme elle s'installait au volant de sa voiture

-« De rien » soupira John soulagé de retrouver un peu de calme.

Il reprit le chemin de la bibliothèque, observant ces gens autour de lui, tous mû par un même objectif : préparer les fêtes de fin d'année. Il se sentait vaguement exclu de la liesse générale. Seul, sans famille, il n'avait pas vraiment de perspectives pour les fêtes et ce n'était pas une pensée très réjouissante. Pourtant ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il se retrouverait dans cette situation. Depuis qu'il avait quitté la maison familiale bien des années plus tôt, il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir eut l'occasion de passer les fêtes de façon joyeuse. Plusieurs fois il s'était trouvé en service ou en mission à cette époque de l'année. Il n'avait pas eut de noël à fêter avec Jessica. Et cette année… Cette année il y avait bien une personne avec qui il aurait adoré passer le jour de noël, mais il n'avait guère d'espoir que cela se produise, et de toute façon certainement pas de la manière dont il aurait voulu que cela se produise. Au mieux il le verrait parce qu'ils seraient en mission. Mais, en tout cas, ce ne serait pas en étant libre d'exprimer clairement ses sentiments. Il soupira. Il aurait vraiment aimé pouvoir changer cela.

Il entra dans la bibliothèque et gravit rapidement les marches. Bear vint à sa rencontre. Il sourit en retrouvant les deux êtres qui comptaient le plus pour lui.

-« C'est bon Finch, j'ai trouvé ce que vous m'aviez demandé » annonça t-il

L'informaticien se tourna vers lui

-« Ah merci M Reese ! Cela va me rendre un très grand service !» affirma t-il joyeusement.

Reese lui remit le paquet et Finch lui sourit, satisfait.

 _« Rien que pour recevoir ce sourire j'aurais pût traverser la ville entière trois fois de suite pour trouver son fameux composant »_ songea John.

Il le regarda déballer le paquet et examiner la pièce, concentré sur son projet. Le regard trop sérieux comme chaque fois. John sourit à son expression. Harold. Son patron, son associé, son ami. Précisément celui avec qui il aurait aimé passé noël. Mais pas juste comme un employé, un associé ou un ami, parce qu'Harold était son monde, son âme sœur et l'homme dont il était éperdument amoureux depuis des mois. Situation qui le laissait sans cesse partagé. Prit entre le bonheur d'aimer un être doux, altruiste et courageux, qu'il admirait profondément, et la douleur de devoir garder ses sentiments secrets. Persuadé qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être réciproques

Il resta un long moment silencieux puis demanda :

-« Vous avez quelque chose de prévu pour noël Harold ? »

Finch sursauta. Surprit dans sa concentration et par cette question impromptue.

-« Plus ou moins » fini t-il par dire.

-« Vous ne semblez pas très fixé » remarqua l'ex agent

-« Je suppose que, si la machine ne nous donne pas de numéro, je vais rester chez moi avec un bon livre »

-« Cela ne vous changera pas d'une journée de repos ordinaire » jugea Reese

-« Pas vraiment, mais je tacherais d'y ajouter un petit plus. Comme un bon repas ou un bon film. Je ne sais pas encore » répondit l'informaticien « Et vous M Reese ? » demanda t-il à son tour.

-« Je n'ai pas de projet particulier. Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas fêté noël » avoua t-il

Finch décela une certaine tristesse dans sa voix. Cela le toucha

-« Nous devrions toujours pouvoir fêter noël avec les être qu'on aime le plus » soupira t-il en pensant qu'il aurait adoré passer ce jour en compagnie de son agent. Ou même juste pouvoir lui dire ce qu'il pensait vraiment de lui.

John le fixa un instant. Il crût deviner ses pensées.

-« Je suis désolé pour vous » déclara t-il doucement

-« Pardon ? » lui demanda Finch étonné

-« Oui je suis désolé que vous ne puissiez pas être avec elle. Avec Grâce » précisa t-il en constata que son associé ne semblait pas comprendre sa remarque.

-« Hum oui » balbutia l'informaticien. En vérité il réalisait que cette pensée ne lui était même pas venue. Pourtant il avait réellement aimé Grâce. Mais c'était une page de son passé qu'il avait tourné depuis un moment et maintenant quelqu'un d'autre occupait son cœur.

Devant son silence, John craignit de l'avoir blessé.

-« Je n'aurais pas dût dire cela. Je suis désolé Finch » affirma t-il

L'informaticien l'observa. Il le vit sincèrement désolé de ses paroles et il lui sembla triste aussi. _« pourquoi triste ? »_ se demanda t-il. Il décida d'être franc. Il ne voulait pas que son agent culpabilise.

-« Ne le soyez pas M Reese. Je ne suis pas fâché ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. En vérité je ne pensais pas à Grâce en disant cela »

-« Vraiment ? » s'étonna Reese

-« Grâce fait partie de mon passé. J'aurais toujours de la tendresse pour elle, de la reconnaissance aussi. Mais elle ne pourrait plus faire partie de ma vie aujourd'hui » déclara t-il fermement.

-« A cause de la machine ? »

-« En autre » répondit prudemment Finch

Reese fronça les sourcils _« en autre ? »_ se répéta t-il. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien les séparer hormis leurs activités avec la machine ?

-« Vous pensez qu'elle est trop loin de vous ? » hasarda t-il

-« Maintenant Oui. Elle a droit à une nouvelle vie »

-« Et vous aussi Finch » répliqua spontanément l'ex agent

L'informaticien eut un geste vague. C'était peut être vrai. Mais celui avec qui il aurait voulu la partager était inaccessible.

-« Vous pourriez retrouver quelqu'un ? » insista Reese

-« Au vue de notre façon de vivre cela me semblerait assez hasardeux M Reese. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de chercher » affirma Finch spontanément. Il regretta aussitôt cette affirmation qu'il avait laissé échapper car il était troublé par la tournure de la conversation.

John, lui, ne retint que la fin de sa phrase

-« Ah oui ? Auriez vous trouvé quelqu'un et me l'auriez vous cacher Harold ? » Demanda Reese, dissimulant la curiosité qui le dévorait derrière son air taquin.

-« Qui peut savoir » répondit Finch sur le même ton, jouant lui aussi sur la taquinerie pour éviter de se trahir

-« Harold vous me cachez des choses ? »S'exclama John d'un air vexé. Mais au fond il était perturbé et un peu inquiet à l'idée que son associé ait laissé quelqu'un entrer dans sa vie alors qu'il rêvait d'y occuper la première place.

-« Pas le moins du monde M Reese. Je vous taquinais. Pour une fois c'était mon tour »

-« Vous m'avez eu » grogna Reese un peu soulagé.

Finch lui sourit

-« En attendant vous devriez rentrer vous reposer. Ces derniers jours ont été agité et on ne sait jamais ce qui nous attend » lui dit-il

-« Vous ne voulez pas que j'aille chercher le dîner aujourd'hui ? » demanda Reese déjà frustré à l'idée de le quitter si tôt.

Finch Hésita. C'était tentant. Mais décidément il trouvait l'attitude de son agent étrange ce soir. Il préféra résister à la tentation.

-« Je préfère rentrer. Je voudrais profiter un peu de ce répit »

-« Vous allez bien Harold ? » s'inquiéta aussitôt l'ex agent

-« Je vais bien M Reese. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de repos et vous aussi d'ailleurs. Faites moi plaisir, profitez en » intima Finch

John haussa les épaules

-« D'accord Finch. Je ne peux rien vous refuser » constata t-il

 _« Si seulement c'était vrai »_ pensa l'informaticien. Il remarqua que son agent semblait déçu.

Parfois il lui arrivait de déceler chez lui quelques expressions, quelques attitudes qui le faisait presque douter de ses sentiments envers lui. _« C'est absurde »_ songea t-il « _Tu prends tes désirs pour des réalités »_

De son côté John réfléchissait. Il hésita un peu puis ajouta :

-« Mais vous avez raison Finch. On ne devrait fêter noël qu'avec les gens qu'on aime. Je vais réfléchir à cela. A demain Harold ! »

-« A demain M Reese » répondit l'informaticien perplexe devant cette réflexion. _« Qu'a-t-il donc en tête ?_ » se demanda t-il.

Reese quitta la bibliothèque et réfléchit à leur conversation. Et brusquement il décida que cette année il aurait un invité à noël.

.

OooooooooooO

.

John passa la soirée à échafauder ses plans. Il voulait que tout soit parfait et pour commencer il sélectionna soigneusement ce qu'il devait se procurer. Notamment ses plats préférés, ses films préférés, tout ce qui pourrait le convaincre de répondre favorablement à son invitation. Là se posait un autre problème : comment allait-il l'inviter ? Car il devait agir de façon à ce que Finch ne puisse pas refuser …

Peut être devait-il l'emmener au restaurant le 24 et l'inviter chez lui le 25 ? Ce serait plus simple. Mais ce n'était pas l'idée qu'il se faisait d'une fête réussie. Il préférait l'inviter chez lui dès le 24. Mais comment le convaincre de venir ?

A moins qu'il ne lui demande de passer pour autre chose et lui fasse la surprise au dernier moment ? Ce plan là lui semblait plutôt bon. Finch n'oserait pas refuser et ce serait à lui de faire que la soirée lui soit agréable.

Mais si finalement Finch prévoyait autre chose ? Tant pis. Il gardait son idée, elle lui semblait la plus favorable.

Ensuite il risquait de l'interroger sur ses motivations. Pas question de lui dire quelque chose comme « je vous invite pour être sur que vous ne resterez pas seul » il aurait l'air d'avoir pitié de lui et Finch se sentirait blessé. John connaissait trop bien sa fierté. Lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas rester seul lui semblait peu crédible. Lui avouait qu'il avait besoin de sa compagnie était dangereux, il risquait de trahir ses véritables sentiments. Et s'il lui disait la vérité justement ? Non ça c'était exclu. Il avait beaucoup trop à perdre si Finch le prenait mal et il tenait plus que tout à leur relation. Donc il pourrait juste lui dire qu'il voulait passer un bon moment avec un ami, son seul véritable ami. Qu'il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il reste seul chacun dans leur coin. Oui cela paraissait une excuse valable.

Il finit par s'endormir assez tard, mais satisfait de ses réflexions. Il restait à espérer que la machine ne leur enverrait pas de numéro au moment crucial.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Au matin. John se rendit à la bibliothèque avec leurs petits déjeuners, comme d'habitude. Comme ils n'avaient pas de numéro, il proposa à Finch de les accompagner au parc, Bear et lui, et comme son associé hésitait, il ajouta :

-« De plus j'aurais un service à vous demander. J'aimerai profiter de vos connaissances encyclopédiques »

Finch eut un sourire amusé. Puisqu'il s'agissait de l'aider, il avait une bonne excuse pour le suivre.

-« Et bien dans ce cas allons-y. Je serais toujours ravi de vous rendre service M Reese »

-« Parfait ! Donc au retour nous pourrons aller dans cette petite boutique que j'ai repéré et vous pourrez me conseiller »

-« Quel genre de boutique ? » demanda Finch perplexe

-« Je vous montrerais » affirma Reese en accrochant la laisse de Bear

Finch le suivit un peu étonné mais n'ajouta rien.

Au retour Reese l'entraina un peu en dehors de leur chemin, jusqu'à une épicerie fine, première étape de son plan.

-« Voilà c'est ici »

Finch observa le lieu avec curiosité.

-« Je sais que vous vous y connaissez en gastronomie et en œnologie et j'aimerai que vous me fassiez profiter de votre savoir »

-« Vraiment ? Et pour quelle occasion ? »

-« Eh bien j'ai repensé à notre conversation d'hier soir et j'ai décidé d'organiser un repas de fête pour le réveillon et le jour de noël »

-« C'est une bonne chose M Reese mais vous pourriez choisir selon vos goûts ? » constata l'informaticien

-« Non. En fait je veux quelque chose qui sorte de l'ordinaire, original mais de bon goût, car j'ai l'intention d'inviter quelqu'un de très spécial pour moi » affirma Reese, guettant la réaction de son associé.

Finch se tendit _« quelqu'un de très spécial ? Qui cela pouvait-il être ? »_ Se demanda t-il aussitôt

-« Je comprends » répondit-il simplement, s'efforçant de ne pas montrer son trouble. « Et vous connaissez les goûts de cette personne ? »

-« Plus ou moins, mais c'est pour cela que j'ai besoin de votre aide. Avec vos connaissances je sais que vous trouverez les idées qu'il faut pour que ce soit réussi »

-« C'est tout de même délicat de composer un menu sans en connaître le destinataire » jugea Finch

-« Vous n'aurez qu'à faire comme si vous choisissiez pour vous, vous avez des goûts sûrs donc ce sera forcement un bon choix » affirma Reese

-« Merci de votre confiance M Reese, même si je pense que vous me surestimez un peu» répondit l'informaticien à moitié convaincu « Je ferais de mon mieux pour ne pas vous décevoir »

 _« Aucun risque »_ songea l'ex agent en se retenant de sourire.

Ils passèrent près d'une heure dans le magasin mais Reese en sortit pleinement satisfait. Il avait sentit Finch un peu réticent au début puis il s'était finalement détendu au point de laisser échapper quelques petites informations que son associé comptait bien retenir, évidemment.

Finch, lui, était plus partagé. Heureux d'avoir aidé son partenaire, fier de la confiance absolue que celui-ci mettait en lui. Et en même temps déçu à la pensée qu'il agissait pour quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui pourrait le détourner de lui. Et envieux envers cette personne aussi. Il était bien forcé de s'avouer qu'il aurait aimé être à sa place.

Lorsque deux heures plus tard un nouveau numéro leur parvint et que Reese s'inquiéta aussitôt, déclarant spontanement : « J'espère que l'affaire sera vite réglée, j'aimerais vraiment être libre pour le réveillon », Finch se sentit même un peu jaloux de la situation.

Ce n'était pas le fait que lui serait seul qui le dérangeait, mais bien le fait que quelqu'un d'autre que lui serait aux côtés de John.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Le vœu de Reese fut exaucé. En 36H l'enquête était bouclée et il put retourner à la bibliothèque.

En chemin il fit un détour et lorsqu'il pénétra dans leur repaire il tenait un paquet cadeau de taille moyenne dans les mains.

-« Est ce que tout va bien Harold ? Pas d'autre numéro ? »

-« Non M Reese. L'enquête est close et il n'y a pas d'autre numéro »répondit Finch avec un regard en coin sur le paquet que Reese avait déposé sur la table.

-« Tant mieux. Il me reste une course à faire avant ce soir. Donc si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi…. » Ajouta t-il

-« Non. Vous pouvez partir. Dépêchez vous avant que le magasin ne ferme M Reese » répondit Finch avec un sourire forcé qui n'échappa pas à son agent.

Ces derniers jours, après leur passage à l'épicerie, John avait multiplié les allusions à sa future soirée, désireux de tester son partenaire. Et il avait bien remarqué que Finch semblait contrarié même s'il masquait bien ses impressions. Après s'être longtemps demandé pourquoi, John en était venu à la conclusion que Finch devait craindre une séparation. Mais était ce parce qu'il craignait pour leurs missions ou pour une autre raison ?

Il n'avait put s'empêcher de remarquer au fil du temps que son associé s'était attaché à lui. Mais cette fois c'était comme s'il y avait un peu plus… Il s'était mis à espérer que ce soit le cas tout en redoutant de se faire des idées.

-« C'est gentil de votre part Finch » répondit-il « Alors bonne soirée ! »

-« Bonne soirée à vous M Reese. Amusez vous bien »

-« Je l'espère » murmura l'ex agent avec un sourire incertain « A plus tard Harold » _« j'espère même à tout de suite »_ songea t-il

-« A bientôt M Reese » répondit ce dernier en le regardant partir après une caresse à Bear.

-« J'espère que sa soirée sera réussie » soupira t-il en se levant pour éteindre son installation « en tout cas nous allons profiter de la notre Bear. Nous nous tiendrons compagnie et je suis sûr que je trouverais une petite friandise qui te fera plaisir, exceptionnellement »

Il s'interdit de penser à quel point il avait eu envie de passer ce moment avec son agent. Celui-ci avait un invité et à en juger par ses réflexions des trois derniers jours il tenait vraiment beaucoup à cette soirée avec cette personne. Malgré quelques questions soigneusement déguisées, il n'avait rien appris d'elle. Finch en avait juste déduit qu'elle devait beaucoup compter pour lui. Et évidemment il en avait éprouvé de la frustration et même plus. Mais il avait pris soin de ne rien laisser paraître.

Il s'apprêtait à quitter la bibliothèque lorsqu'il avisa le paquet. « Il a oublié son cadeau » remarqua t-il ennuyé. Il hésitait à l'appeler lorsque son portable vibra.

-« Oui M Reese ? »

-« Finch, vous êtes toujours à la bibliothèque ? »

-« Je partais »

-« Pourriez-vous vérifier si je n'ai pas laissé mon paquet là bas ? »

-« Justement. Je comptais vous envoyer un message pour vous le signaler »

Reese sourit. Craignant que Finch ne vit pas le paquet ou n'ose pas le déranger, il avait préféré appeler, mais visiblement son partenaire avait eut l'intention de le prévenir, parfait !

-« D'accord je préfère cela ! » répondit-il « Bon, hé bien je repasserais à la bibliothèque lorsque j'aurais récupéré mon invité. J'aurais dû être plus attentif » soupira t-il mimant l'embarras

Finch n'hésita qu'une seconde

-« Voulez vous que je vous le dépose à votre loft ? Cela ne me fera pas un grand détour» proposa t-il

Le sourire de Reese s'accentua devant cette réponse, précisément celle qu'il attendait, Finch était tombé dans son piège sans s'en rendre compte.

-« Vous pourriez Finch ? Ce serait gentil de votre part »

-« Pas de problème » répondit l'informaticien « Cela ne me dérange pas »

-« Merci Finch. Cela me fera gagner du temps »

-« Il ne faudrait pas que vous soyez en retard pour votre soirée M Reese » constata Finch

-« Non, en effet. C'est trop important » jugea John.

Finch pinça les lèvres devant son enthousiasme mais répondit d'un ton neutre :

-« Je vous le déposerai d'ici dix minutes. A plus tard »

-« A bientôt Harold merci »

-« Et même plus tôt que vous ne le pensez » murmura John après avoir raccroché. Il jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce. Tout était prêt. Il ne lui restait qu'à attendre, dissimulé dans un coin, l'arrivée de son invité principal. Il sourit par anticipation. Impatient de le voir. Un peu inquiet de sa réaction aussi. D'autant que ce soir il était décidé à laisser parler son cœur. Et si l'occasion se présentait, pourquoi pas rompre le silence. Ces derniers jours il avait réalisé qu'il aimait trop son partenaire pour continuer à taire son secret. Et puis Finch lui avait semblé si différent... Cela lui donnait du courage et tant pis s'il se trompait, il avait besoin de tenter sa chance.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch utilisa sa clé pour ouvrir. Il entra et laissa la porte de l'appartement entrouverte, il n'en avait pas pour longtemps.

Le loft était plongé dans la pénombre, seul l'éclairage de la ville donnait un peu de lumière. _« Suffisamment pour se diriger »_ songea Finch qui n'enclencha pas l'interrupteur.

Il avança vers la table. Elle était prête pour deux personnes. Finch songea que John ne devait pas souvent employer la vaisselle délicate qui la décorait. Mais ce soir il souhaitait évidemment faire un effort et l'informaticien ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la décoration simple mais élégante. Il retint un soupir d'envie et se détourna, se demandant où poser le paquet. Il s'apprêtait à le déposer sur une chaise lorsqu'il entendit la porte du loft se refermer avec un claquement.

-« Bonsoir Harold » lança une voix qu'il reconnu immédiatement.

Il sursauta. Le manque de lumière et l'habileté de son agent ne lui avait pas laissé deviner sa présence alors que John se tenait en retrait dans la pièce depuis l'entrée de son associé, décidant de refermer la porte pour attirer son attention.

-« M Reese ? Vous étiez là ? » Bredouilla Finch

-« En effet »

-« Je croyais que vous deviez aller attendre votre invité ? »

-« C'est ce que je faisais. Je l'attendais »

-« Ah ?, bien je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps dans ce cas, j'ai ramené votre paquet, maintenant je vais vous laisser profiter de votre soirée » affirma Finch précipitamment en déposant le cadeau.

L'informaticien se dirigea vers la porte mais John s'interposa, lui barrant le passage

-« Ne soyez pas si pressé de partir Harold » intima l'ex agent

-« Je ne voudrais pas vous gêner » répondit Finch perturbé par l'attitude de son partenaire « Votre invité ne va sans doute plus tarder ?»

-« En réalité il est déjà là » murmura Reese en fixant son partenaire d'un regard intense. Finch leva les yeux et se sentit capturé par ce regard

-« Vraiment ? » balbutia t-il

-« Vous êtes là Harold » murmura John sans le quitter des yeux « la seule personne que je veux inviter pour ce soir, la seule personne avec qui j'aimerai passer le jour de noël » Il hésita « Et tant d'autre jours aussi » ajouta t-il incertain

Finch fronça les sourcils

-« Mais vous…. vous me disiez attendre quelqu'un de…de très spécial pour vous… »

-« Et vous êtes très spécial pour moi »

Finch réalisa ce que ces mots signifiaient. Depuis le début c'était lui que John attendait…

-« C'était moi que…. » Commença t-il

-« Il n'y a que vous pour moi » l'interrompit John

Il fit un pas dans sa direction et lui tendit la main

-« Acceptez-vous mon invitation Harold? »

Finch lut une telle attente, un tel espoir dans ses yeux qu'il se sentit incapable de lui résister. Ses sentiments pour lui bien trop forts en cet instant pour qu'il puisse les dissimuler encore

-« Volontiers John » murmura t-il en glissant sa main dans la sienne

Reese sourit en la serrant plus fort

-« Pour ce soir ? »

-« Oui »

-« Et pour demain ? »

-« Oui pour demain aussi »

Le sourire de l'ex agent s'élargit. Comprenant que Finch partageait ses sentiments, il s'enhardit jusqu'à élever la main de son associé jusqu'à son visage pour en embrasser doucement la paume.

Finch frissonna sous cette caresse. Il devinait les sentiments de John sans avoir besoin de mot et s'en émerveilla. Il leva sa main libre et lui caressa la joue

-« Vous aussi vous êtes très spécial pour moi John. Alors je pourrais même accepter votre invitation pour de nombreux autre jours »

En réponse John le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Finch posa ses mains contre sa poitrine et se laissa aller, confiant.

-« Je vous aime Harold. Et je veux vous offrir un merveilleux noël cette année »

-« Près de vous, il le sera John »

L'ex agent ne lui laissa pas en dire plus et l'embrassa tendrement. Heureux de sentir Harold répondre à son baiser avec autant de ferveur que lui, il continua à l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'il soit contraint de s'arrêter.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ces instants dépassaient toutes ses espérances. Finch le sentit se détendre.

-« Étiez-vous nerveux John ? » le taquina t-il

-« Je craignais que vous refusiez mon invitation » répondit l'ex agent sur le même ton.

-« Je vous aime trop pour cela » répondit l'informaticien en rougissant d'oser un tel aveu

-« J'aurais aimé le deviner plus tôt, ma journée aurait été beaucoup moins stressante ! » affirma Reese en lui adressant un large sourire. « Il y a si longtemps que je rêvais de vous avouer ce que je ressens pour vous » ajouta t-il plus sérieusement « mais vous êtes si secret, je ne savais pas ce que vous en penseriez »

-« Vous aussi John vous êtes secret »

-« Je l'admets. Nous sommes à égalité alors » s'amusa Reese. Il lui donna un autre baiser « Et maintenant je veux réussir notre soirée !»

-« C'est déjà très bien » estima Finch

John le poussa vers la table

-« Tout doit être parfait ! » affirma t-il « Allez vous asseoir et laissez moi faire ! »

Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit et il demanda « Mais vous n'étiez pas avec Bear ? »

-« Je l'ai laissé dans la voiture. Je vais aller le chercher »

-« Non, j'y vais » répondit spontanément l'ex agent, vaguement inquiet comme s'il existait une possibilité que son rêve disparaisse à peine réalisé.

Finch le remarqua. Il posa une main rassurante sur son bras

-« John, je n'ai pas l'intention de disparaître. Plus maintenant » Il se risqua à poser ses lèvres un instant sur celles de son agent

-« D'accord. Je vous attends » consentit Reese.

Il s'occupa des plats pendant son absence. Il lui faisait confiance. Pourtant il ne fut vraiment rassuré qu'en le voyant entrer précédé de Bear qui alla directement s'installer confortablement sur le tapis. Finch le sentit. Il le comprenait d'autant mieux qu'il avait lui-même un peu de mal à réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer entre eux. La découverte de la réciprocité de leurs sentiments. Il s'approcha.

-« Je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion d'être l'invité d'honneur. Pour rien au monde, je ne manquerais cette soirée » affirma t-il

Reese le remercia d'un sourire.

Finch s'installa. John avait soigneusement choisit le menu et il ne trouva que ses mets préférés et le vin qu'il lui avait suggéré à l'épicerie. La pensée de la ruse de son compagnon le fit sourire.

-« Vous avez fait d'excellents choix » se moqua t-il

-« J'avais le meilleur guide » répondit John sur le même ton

Ils discutaient, heureux d'être ensemble, de se découvrir autrement. Un peu hésitant parfois devant leur nouveau lien, mais la tendresse était plus forte que la gêne. Et ils avaient tout le temps de s'apprivoiser.

A la fin du repas, Reese invita son partenaire à s'asseoir dans le canapé.

-« J'ai préparé trois de vos films préférés. Lequel voulez vous voir ? » Demanda t-il

-« Ce n'est pas très équitable John. Vous n'avez choisit qu'en fonction de mes goûts, pour le repas, les films… »

-« Je vous rappelle que vous êtes l'invité d'honneur Harold »

-« D'accord, mais dans ce cas je pense que c'est moi qui organiserait la soirée du réveillon du nouvel an et que cette fois ce sera vous l'invité d'honneur »

-« Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir » répondit Reese en passant tendrement un bras autour de ses épaules « Alors votre choix ? »

Finch prit le premier au hasard.

-« Peu importe » Il hésita puis ajouta, un peu timidement toutefois « Je préfère le spectateur au spectacle »

John posa la main sur sa joue pour l'inciter à lever les yeux vers lui

-« J'adore vous voir rougir Harold » chuchota t-il en lui donnant un baiser

Ils s'installèrent tranquillement l'un prés de l'autre dans le canapé. Chacun savourant ces précieux instants à deux.

John surveillait l'heure discrètement. A minuit il saisit la main de son compagnon et se pencha vers lui pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille

-« Joyeux Noël Harold »

Finch entrelaça leurs doigts et lui répondit

-« Joyeux noël John »

Il tourna légèrement la tête et laissa son regard se perdre dans celui de son partenaire. Il vit une lueur de désir briller dans les yeux de John. Doucement, il posa la main sur sa joue comme une invitation. L'ex agent ne se fit pas prier pour combler la distance entre eux. Il l'embrassa avec une infinie tendresse et Finch le lui rendit. Après avoir échangé plusieurs baisers tout aussi doux, Harold se laissa glisser un peu puis posa la tête au creux de l'épaule de son compagnon et ferma les yeux avec un soupir de satisfaction.

John glissa son bras autour de sa taille pour le maintenir contre lui

-« Vous êtes mon plus beau cadeau Harold » lui chuchota t-il

Finch ouvrit les yeux un instant, touché par cet aveu. Puis il sourit en voyant le visage serein de son agent

-« Vous aussi John » chuchota t-il avant de se réinstaller.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment silencieux. Juste à profiter de ces instants hors du temps.

Puis John remarqua que Finch se laissait aller au sommeil.

-« Harold ? »

-« Hum ? »

-« Vous avez besoin de vous reposer »

-« Je suis très bien ici » marmonna l'informaticien. La réponse fit sourire l'ex agent.

-« Venez vous coucher » il posa la main sur la joue de son associé « Mon lit est assez grand pour que nous puissions y dormir tranquillement tout les deux » affirma t-il d'un ton rassurant.

Finch savait au fond de lui que John ne le blesserait jamais volontairement.

-« Je vous suis » répondit-il simplement, confiant. Et John se sentit vraiment fière de cette confiance.

.

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla quelques heures plus tard, John serrait toujours contre lui le corps de son compagnon. Etroitement enlacés comme lorsqu'ils s'étaient endormis un peu plus tôt après avoir échangés un dernier baiser. Il observa le visage serein de Finch et se sentit plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis bien longtemps. John songea alors qu'il vivait là son plus parfait matin de noël.


End file.
